million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Escape
Escape (エスケープ) is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 single. It is performed by Julia and Megumi. The song is written by Kimiko and is composed as well as arranged by AstroNoteS. Track List #Overture #Dreaming! #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Sendai Performance Starts! #Haruka na Mirai (ハルカナミライ) #SeichouChu→LOVER!! (成長Chu→LOVER!!) #Escape (エスケープ) #Eternal Spiral #piece of cake #Bonus Talk PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Isoge ikanakucha ikanakucha kinou ga oikakete kuru Nigedasou doko e datte donna hibi ga mite mitai? Kutabireta nara chotto dake atashi ni jikan o azukete yo Kirei ni iro o nuri kaete kaeshite ageru Yaritai koto yatta mon kachi madamada tarinai mono ga aru no Subete ga hoshiinda mou jama shinaide yo Yoru ga akeru made soko ni ite mukae ni iku kara Hiza o kakaete kimi o ake no sora no mukou e to tsuredasu yo Mahou o kakeyou saa ESUKEEPU Isoge ikanakucha ikanakucha Kinou ga oikakete kuru nigedasou dokomademo Oide kowai nara te o hiku yo ashita o tsukamae ni ikou Yume nara samenaide sonna hibi o ageru yo Kanashii koto wa chotto dake tanoshii koto o atsumete ireba Sekai wa kawarunda kimi no naka dake demo Atashi no michi wa atashi no mono kimi no michi wa kimi dake no mono Sore demo majiwatta futatsu no monogatari Naishobanashi o kiite kureru? Totteoki no himitsu o Kimi no mimimoto de utau waraitobashite kuretara ii na Mahou o kakete saa ESUKEEPU Isoge ikanakucha ikanakucha Yoru ni nomikomarenai you ni hikari o sagashidasou Oide daijoubu temaneki shite asahi ga yonde iru kara Yume kara nukedashite yume no you na sekai e WAN TSUU SURII WAN TSUU SURII Isoge ikanakucha ikanakucha Kinou ga oikakete kuru nigedasou doko e ikou ka? Oide kowai nara te o hiku yo Ashita o tsukamae ni ikou yume janai samenai yo Tatoe doko datte kimi to nara Sekai no hate demo ii yo dare mo urayamu you na Konna hibi o anna hibi o sonna hibi o tsukurou Isoge ESUKEEPU |-| Color Coded= Julia = Megumi = Isoge ikanakucha ikanakucha kinou ga oikakete kuru Nigedasou doko e datte donna hibi ga mite mitai? Mahou o kakeyou saa ESUKEEPU Isoge ikanakucha ikanakucha Kinou ga oikakete kuru Oide kowai nara te o hiku yo ashita o tsukamae ni ikou sonna hibi o ageru yo Mahou o kakete saa ESUKEEPU Isoge ikanakucha ikanakucha Yoru ni nomikomarenai you ni Oide daijoubu temaneki shite asahi ga yonde iru kara yume no you na sekai e WAN TSUU SURII WAN TSUU SURII doko e ikou ka? Oide kowai nara te o hiku yo Ashita o tsukamae ni ikou yume janai samenai yo Tatoe doko datte kimi to nara Sekai no hate demo ii yo dare mo urayamu you na sonna hibi o tsukurou Isoge ESUKEEPU |-| Kanji= 急げ　行かなくちゃ　行かなくちゃ　昨日が追いかけてくる 逃げ出そう　どこへだって　どんな日々が見てみたい？ くたびれたならちょっとだけあたしに時間を預けてよ キレイに色を塗変えて返してあげる やりたいことやったもん勝ち　まだまだ足りないものがあるの すべてが欲しいんだ　もう邪魔しないでよ 夜が明けるまでそこに居て　迎えにいくから ヒザを抱えてきみを明けの空の向こうへと連れ出すよ 魔法をかけよう　さあ　エスケープ 急げ　行かなくちゃ　行かなくちゃ 昨日が追いかけてくる　逃げ出そう　どこまでも おいで　怖いなら手を引くよ　明日を捕まえにいこう 夢なら醒めないで　そんな日々をあげるよ 悲しいことはちょっとだけ　楽しいことを集めていれば 世界は変わるんだ　きみの中だけでも あたしの道はあたしのもの　きみの道はきみだけのもの それでも交わったふたつの物語 内緒バナシを聞いてくれる？　とっておきのヒミツを きみの耳元で歌う　笑い飛ばしてくれたらいいな 魔法をかけて　さあ　エスケープ 急げ　行かなくちゃ　行かなくちゃ 夜に飲み込まれないように　光を探し出そう おいで　大丈夫　手招きして朝陽が呼んでいるから 夢から抜け出して　夢のような世界へ ワンツースリー　ワンツースリー 急げ　行かなくちゃ　行かなくちゃ 昨日が追いかけてくる　逃げ出そう　どこへ行こうか？ おいで　怖いなら手を引くよ 明日を捕まえにいこう　夢じゃない　醒めないよ たとえどこだってきみとなら 世界の果てでもいいよ　だれも羨むような そんな日々を　あんな日々を　そんな日々を作ろう 急げ　エスケープ |-| English= Hurry up, we have to go, we have to go, chase after yesterday Where should we escape to and what days can we see? If you get tired, I'll take over for a bit I'll repaint you a beautiful color again Wanting to do things, alright, it's a win but it's still not enough I want everything so don't stand in my way Let's meet and stay there until daybreak I'll pull your knees and take you to the other side of the sky at dawn Cast a magic spell and now, escape! Hurry up, we have to go, we have to go Chase after yesterday and escape to anywhere you want Come, if you're scared, take my hand and let's seize the future If this is a dream, don't wake us up! I'll give you those days The world's a little sad, but we gather up the fun things The world's changing, even inside you My path belongs to me and your path only belongs to you And yet, our stories meet together Can I tell you a secret? I'll sing my deepest secret into to your ears; once we laugh at them Cast a magic spell and now, escape! Hurry up, we have to go, we have to go So that we don't get swallowed up in the night, let's search for the light Come, it'll be alright because we'll beckon the morning sun to call us Break free from our dreams to the dreamlike world One-two-three, one-two-three Hurry up, we have to go, we have to go Chase after yesterday and where should we escape to? Come, if you're scared, take my hand, and Let's seize the future; it's not a dream so don't wake up Even if I'm with you, anywhere we go Even the end of the world is fine, as everyone is envying at us Let's make these days, these days, these days Hurry up and escape! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ NAGOYA - (performed by: Aimi and Yukiyo Fujii) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day 1 - (performed by: Aimi and Yukiyo Fujii) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day 2 - (performed by: Aimi and Yukiyo Fujii) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI Day 1 - (performed by: Aimi and Yukiyo Fujii) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 (sung by: Julia×Megumi Tokoro) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Visual Edition (sung by: Megumi Tokoro) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Julia)